


Morituri

by Niladhevan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niladhevan/pseuds/Niladhevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loin au-dessus de moi, Shura s'endort paisiblement. Loin au-dessous du sol, c'est Angelo qui continue de hurler sa rage. Derrière moi, c'est Saga qui pleure de désespoir. Et devant moi, c'est la Mort sous un visage d'enfant qui accoure… </p>
<p>POV Aphrodite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morituri

**Author's Note:**

> Date de première publication : 2008

Le ciel était soudainement devenu clair, alors que les heures auraient dû voiler le firmament d'une tiède obscurité.

C’était comme un étrange feu d'artifice silencieux. Des rets d'or s'effilochaient dans l'immensité de la voûte, avec lenteur et beauté. C'était une immense fleur, une orchidée encore innommée qui déployait ses minces lianes, et gorgeait de lumières ses pétales encore fripés.

Cela semblait vertigineusement lointain. Haut, tellement haut dans le ciel. Oui. D'ici, cela paraissait beau.

Shura venait de mourir.

Je suis resté un long moment immobile, les yeux rivés vers ce délicat spectacle dont je ne parvenais pas à saisir l'horreur. Pour moi, c'était juste beau ; une mort magnifique, de fabuleuses funérailles étoilées.

Je n'arrive pas à être triste. Mes yeux sont parfaitement secs, ma respiration calme et profonde. J'attends, du haut des marches menant à mon temple, que l'ennemi arrive. Et  _ils_ arrivent, je le sens.

D'un mouvement de main léger, je porte une rose à mes lèvres et j'en mordille la tige avec douceur. C'est elle qui pleure pour moi, cette fleur aux pétales veloutés : elle déverse son parfum envoûtant comme autant de larmes, comme si elle voulait se vider de toute fragrance par pur et simple désespoir.

Elle peut, car de toute façon elle mourra bientôt.

Je cligne des yeux, toujours ébloui par les lumières qui s’étiolent là-haut, petit à petit.

Shura, cher et tendre Shura…devenu amas de poussière qui pleut sur ce monde que tu as tant aimé. Toi, tu es mort dans les hautes sphères, calciné comme un Icare présomptueux …Et Death Mask, lui, s'est noyé dans les profondeurs du sous-monde, son propre domaine.

Et moi, vais-je reposer dans un cercueil de fleurs ?

J'y pense, je retourne cette idée dans ma tête avec un regard neuf. Ils sont morts, eux… Pourquoi pas moi ? Pourquoi rester là sur Terre, alors qu'eux sont déjà partis – ces lâches qui m'abandonnent encore une fois ?

Mes canines perforent légèrement la membrane de la tige, la délicate et éphémère odeur de la sève calme mon esprit troublé. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants – depuis longtemps. Il n'est plus question d'être distancé à la course, laissé là dans le chemin de poussière. Ils ne rebrousseront jamais chemin pour me porter sur leurs dos, cette fois.

Mais si je meurs maintenant, c'est Saga qui se retrouvera seul.

Peut-être le mérite-t-il ; peut-être que cela sera sa punition pour m'avoir fait souffrir si longtemps, pour m’avoir torturé de chacun de ses regards carmins injectés de démence.

Pourtant, le simple fait de l'imaginer seul, aux prises avec lui-même, m'emplis de terreur. J'ai été le seul imbécile à vouloir préserver son équilibre mental ; le seul et dernier idiot, aujourd'hui, qui continue à l'aimer pour ce qu'il n'est plus depuis longtemps déjà. Cher Saga. Cher ange tordu, c'est ta faute s'ils sont morts : ne devrais-je pas monter moi-même dans ton temple pour t'étrangler ? Je t'aime, oui, mais eux aussi m'étaient précieux.

J'inspire profondément. Et si je leur porte "tant d'amour", pourquoi est-ce que je ne pleure pas ?

Les lumières dans le ciel s'estompent, deviennent peu à peu translucides et pâles. Je devrais pleurer ; ce serait normal, noble même. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne sais plus comment faire. Mon cœur ne se serre pas : il bat, indifférent, tranquille. Comme toujours.

J'ai une drôle d'impression. Comme si tout cela…était prévu d'avance, décidé par le Destin, ou les Dieux. Ce n'est pas de la peur que je ressens, non…plutôt, une sorte de joie macabre à l'idée de mourir.

Je me lève. Je sens les cosmos colorés et jeunes de mes ennemis approcher, mais je ne parviens pas à me concentrer : il y a toujours cet incongru sentiment qui hameçonne ma poitrine, me tire vers le bas. Je place mon casque, croise les bras et attends, mimant l'indifférence face à mon propre trouble.

Loin au-dessus de moi, Shura s'endort paisiblement. Loin au-dessous du sol, c'est Angelo qui continue de hurler sa rage. Derrière moi, c'est Saga qui pleure de désespoir. Et devant moi, c'est la Mort sous un visage d'enfant qui accoure.

Je souris, doucement, presque contre mon gré. J'espère que j'aurai une fin aussi grandiose que celle de Shura…j'espère que je les retrouverai, bientôt.

Et j'espère, plus que tout, trouver la paix. Qu'Athéna m'exauce.

 


End file.
